halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Milky Way galaxy
Untitled I added a diagram and label from Wikipedia about the different arms of the Milky Way. Its not perfect, but it adds to the article. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps some more info on the Covenant's activity in the Milky Way? And I'm sure the section about war was ripped from the UNSC article, and should be cleared up. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Added more information about the Covenant, and added a History summary section.'Specops306, ''Kora '' Am I the only one editing this talk page? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Noooooooooooo... yes. Well, now ive edited it too... um... goodbye --JaBrwok 09:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I must disagree with the second comment in the triva section, that the Galaxy seen from the Ark was not the Milky Way. The Forerunner did not venture far beyond the Milky Way, judging by the way the Flood were discovered by the The Forerunners at G617g, a "remote outpost at the near border of the galactic halo," according to a Forerunner report in the Terminals (Section T6-01), and since their Maginot Sphere was shown to encompass both the Ark and multiple colonies, it is incredibly unlikely that the Ark was placed near another galaxy rather than the Milky Way. It seems more likely that the similarity is a coincidence. The Iris nebula theory does interest me, though, especially considering the title of the Halo 3 Meta-Game... I'll edit that part out in a couple days if nobody comes up with a counter-argument. YayapTehGrunt 04:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I, however, must dissagree. As the Ark was but a few light years from the Milky Way, making for excelent viewage. any other galaxy would be too far away to be more visable than a dot, even Andrometa. There is one point in the article that i think is un-true, but cannot be edited. You'll see in a moment. See, it said that the Covenant had destroyed hundreds of worlds, and that Earth is humanity's last stand. it is impossible for the covenant to have destroyed hundreds, because in the step of scilence, there are only 78 glass shards. If you consider that there are 800 human colonies, that must mean that there are still plenty of human controled worlds left. Now, the fact that Lord Hood said that Earth is the last stand, he might have ment that Earth was the most important human coloney, and that the rest of them would be under-developed and could colaps if Earth was glassed. The Slayer 00:05, 28 June, 2008 *You have a point. I've also recently realized that the UNSC's sphere of influence is a lot bigger than we've been led to believe. It is possibly up to five hundred light-years wide. With human slipspace drive, you could cross that in less than 250 days, and with cryotubes, that's nothing!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Should a in-game picture of the Milky Way from "The Ark" level be posted up? That'd be nice. Source Where was it stated that the UNSC controlled over 800 worlds? --Jugus 12:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :In the pre-Halo: Combat Evolved timeline released by microsoft. We treat it as canon until proven otherwise, given that other things mentioned in it, such as the Rainforest Wars and the history of colonisation, have also been corroborated by other sources - its available here for view. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The fan-made map Why is there a grossly inaccurate fan-made "map" on the page? I thought halopedia wasn't supposed to be the place for speculation. The map is so inaccurate it makes me cry. The thing is, in that map, even the real, existing star systems are misplaced by thousands of lightyears. It's not even near accurate. Even the one i posted a while ago, an old map created by a HBO resident in 2004, was far more accurate, and it wasn't allowed to be here. For example. The galaxy is about 100000 lightyears in diameter. Human space in the map is therefore almost as large. There's no way with the slipspace velocity of 2.1LY per day, UNSC ships could traverse such distances in reasonable time. It'd take decades. In the real world, which the Halo universe is largely based on with a few exceptions, UNSC space would be only about 50-70 lightyears in width, at the max. This new thing's artist just made up most of even the real systems' locations and then I especially like how he calls his knowledge "above average". This seems more like below average to me. Like many people, he doesn't realize how big the galaxy actually is, and how large the distances are. :I included it as an estimate, even noting that it was fan-made and not exact, but I agree, the latter is more accurate. If we want something "pretty", then I think this site and its charts would be a good base to start with. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I know that one. It's one of the best galactic maps out there. But yeah. My point was, the new map isn't good 'cause it's misleading. More uninformed people can still take it as a fact, as seen in the DA page. And Halopedia's purpose is to present facts, isn't it. The problem in the map isn't only the assumed locations of the unknown systems. It's also the locations of basically all of the real-world systems, epsilon eridani, epsilon indi and procyon just as examples. --Jugus 09:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I've removed it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Just wondering if we could insert these two new images I discovered in cyberspace... Toodles!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with it, mainly because i'm the author. Use them if you will. Though i'd prefer to have only the non-speculative one on the page.--Jugus 22:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Just Throwing it out Does anyone know what the bright light in the middle of the Galaxy is 50 Dollars in American if you get it right :) Alertfiend 08:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)